1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a three-dimensional insert for a fireplace. More particularly, this invention relates to a three-dimensional insert for a fireplace to seal the fireplace when it is not in use to prevent the drawing of air through the fireplace by the fireplace chimney. In the preferred embodiment of the invention the fireplace insert is provided with decorative material placed on the inside thereof to present a pleasing appearance toward the room in which the fireplace is located. This decorative material can be in the form of pictures painted or printed on the exposed surfaces of the fireplace and, because of the three-dimensional format, such decorative material can be especially attractive. Alternatively, the decorative material can be in the form of a decorative physical object or objects placed in the insert, for example, a plant, a rock formation, a sculpture, an aquarium or the like. Where desired, the appearance of the decorative material can be enhanced by lights located within or behind the fireplace insert or in the chimney above it.
A fireplace insert according to the present invention can be advantageously formed from a unitary blank of a sheet of material, for example, a generally cruciform-shaped blank which can be produced by die-cutting, to permit the rapid assembly of an insert by folding a blank selected from a stack of such blanks. This will permit the assembly of fireplace inserts from blanks which may be compactly shipped and stored in a distribution center or retail store. When this is done, an extensible or telescopic rectangular frame can be provided to facilitate the accurate positioning of the front edges of the members of the insert with respect to the fireplace opening.
Where desired, a fireplace insert according to the present invention can be provided with a somewhat tapered configuration for ready insertion into the firebox of a fireplace, or for insertion into a fireplace in which the firebox itself is tapered in configuration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art discloses various devices for covering or closing stovepipes, stovepipe holes, flue holes and flues, and recognizes that it is desirable to decorate these devices for aesthetic reasons. See, for example, prior U.S. Pat. No. 107,722 (Reed), U.S. Pat. No. 853,177 (Knapp), and U.S. Pat. No. 541,746 (Hall). These devices, however, cover or close the associated opening on the outside thereof, and do not suggest an insert which extends into the opening being closed to provide an exposed recess which can be utilized to preserve the natural recessed appearance of the fireplace opening. Additionally, the devices described in the U.S. patents listed above are dimensionally fixed with respect to the size of the openings they are to be used with, and cannot be extended to provide close contact with the periphery of the opening being closed.